Conventional vapor sensors exhibit significant response when subjected to temperatures above 30 C. This temperature response is of a magnitude that can be confused with the response caused by exposure to low concentrations of chemical vapor, for example gasoline vapor in the neighborhood of its lower flammability limit (LFL) of 1.4%